d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sample Young Adult Copper Dragon
Kyvia has a great sense of Humor and many of the traps in Her lair are more funny than they are dangerous: any invader that manages to reach Her Hoard will be Bright Blue, Soaking Wet or/and covered in honey and random stuff like feathers and flower petals. She is the guardian of a small tribe of Salt Mephits living in the canyons around Her lair, which is in a large Mesa in the wastelands near a small Desert Nation. Her best friend, a Gynospinx named Sevalynn, is also commonly found in Kyvia's lair where they discuss their mutual interests: Humor, Riddles and "Girl Stuff". |DR=5/magic |immune=Magical sleep and paralysis effects, acid |resist= |SR=19 |fort=+13 |ref=+10 |will=+13 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor) |melee=Bite ( /×2), Claw / ( /×2), Wing / ( /×2), and Tail Slap ( /×2) |BAB= |grp=+25 |space=10 ft. |reach=5 ft. (10 ft. with bite) |atkopt=Power Attack, Improved Sunder, Combat Expertise, Improved Disarm, Flyby Attack |gear=''brooch of shielding'' (89 points left) |sa=breath weapon |magic= |tag3= |str=19 |dex=10 |con=17 |int=16 |wis=17 |cha=16 |sq=low-light vision |feats=Power Attack, Improved Sunder, Flyby Attack, Skill Focus (Perform:Comedy), Combat Expertise, Improved Disarm |skills= , , , Knowledge: , , |possessions= |tag4= |variants='Breath Weapon (Su):' 80 ft. Line, 10d4 Acid, DC 21 Reflex for half, or 40 ft. Cone, Slow 1d6+5 rounds, DC 21 Fort negates Frightful Presence (Ex): 17 HD or fewer, DC 21 Will save negates |summary=Sample Young Adult Copper Dragon }} Tactics Kyvia prefers to use Her Slow BW against foes if possible. She also prefers to use Her Acid BW only against foes that She is pretty sure are Evil. Also, She tends to use Combat Expertise to the fullest unless it seriously interferes with hitting with Her attacks. Other common tactics include: Disarming Warrior-Types and eating(Sundering) their weapons, Flyby Attacks and Combining those two. Plot Hooks *A Copper Dragon suddenly appears in the local Adventurers Guildhall and announces to all that are there that She is willing to trade the (to Her at least) useless Magic Items from Her Hoard to anyone who can return the volumes from "The Complete Guide to Practical Jokes" that had been stolen from Her Hoard. The stolen books, while only worth about 150GP, have great sentimental value as they were given to Her by the author, a Gnome who was a close friend of Her mother's. "Uncle" Boddyknock had given them to Kyvia shortly before he had to move up north as a farewell present to remember him by. The thief had been hired by a rival, a Red Dragon, and told to steal as much as possible from Kyvia's most heavily guarded treasure vault. *While traveling in the frozen North, a Half-Copper Dragon Half-Gnome Orphan, searching for his Draconic ancestors, asks the party to help him with his quest. He relates that he was found on the doorstep of an Orphanage as an infant in the arms of a dead male Gnome covered in deadly burns and surrounded by scorched earth. Apparently the Gnome had given the child a Potion of Protection From Fire just before they were both blasted by some form of fiery Breath thusly allowing the child to survive. His only clue to the location of his Dragon family is from a Divining spell cast recently that revealed that he has a Sister in the desert.